Halloween
by CimorelliFan98
Summary: My retake of the Halloween episode with more Jack and Kim.


**A/N: Well this is what I think should have happen in the Halloween special. It has more Jack and Kim if people like it I will do the whole series. So here it is I give you the remix of the Halloween special.**

_Kim's POV_

Eddie and I were trying to act casual while we waited for Jack to come. I don't know why but it bothered me that I didn't know his fears, but he knew mine, well at least I think he did. Then finally Jack walked in.

"Hey guys, you know Kim you did a great job with the decorating." He said.

"Thanks." I said blushing a little. "So Jack you know the legend about our dojo right?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"Well it didn't always use to be a dojo it used to be a butcher shop. Then one night the butcher killed his apprentice for ticking him off while he was teaching him how to make sausages." I said. Then Eddie rambled on about constant junk. Then right on queue Milton came out.

"Look out it is the sausages apprentice." Eddie screamed.

Next thing I knew Jack grabbed my waist pulled me behind him and told me to stay put. I didn't get why he was being so protective, could he possibly like me nah I'm being crazy. Could I like him, noo. Then why was my waist tingling were he grabbed me. Sadly my thoughts were ruined by Jack beating Milton up with a bow staff; so I stepped in between and explained it to Jack. He told me that he wasn't scared of anything, but I didn't believe him he had to be scared of something.

_Next day at school during lunch_

_Jack's POV_

Kim, Eddie, Milton and I grabbed the so called lunch they served in the cafeteria then sat down at our regular table. I sat next to Kim as her, Milton, and Eddie were bragging about their prank on Jerry. I had to admit the story she made up was pretty cool, but only scary that someone lie Jerry would be afraid. Then Kim started talking about how girls just love rock stars, jocks, and pumpkin carvers; but I swear when she said jocks she looked right at me.

_After school at the mall_

_Kim's POV_

Jack and I were outside setting up for Boo-stravaganza, when he started talking about if witches have magical powers why are they so ugly. Then I said if I was a witch I would go "poof" then I would be beautiful and rich. I swear him murmur that I wouldn't need to make myself beautiful. Then Jerry came running out and started talking to Milton. I started to talk to Jack more about tonight when he put his arm around me and his head in my shoulder, I shuddered as he touched me sadly the moment was

ruined when Jack had a spazz attack due to a clown with coupons, I was pretty upset. But I followed Jack inside to see him punching a dummy. I called his name, but he wouldn't listen to me so when he pulled his arm back to punch I grabbed it and looked into his eyes and he looked into mine. We stood there for about 30 seconds before I pulled him over to the bench and asked him why he never told me he was afraid of clowns and how we were best friends and how I told him about my fears and that he could tell me anything. He wouldn't say anything so I asked him to speak, he said he was sorry. I laid my head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around me and I asked him what happened. He told me and I said it was okay to be afraid of something's and that tonight was Halloween and we were gonna have fun. Ten he did something I ever in a million years thought Jack Anderson would do to me, he kissed my cheek said thanks and got up then walked away. I sat there in shock till sundown till I had to get my costume on.

We were all in costume and I have to say Jack made a sexy vampire. We were just about to head out when a clown appeared and scared Jack. H ran into the hallway while the clown's mask came off and revealed Frank I was gonna kill him for scaring Jack no one was supposed to know but me and Jack. I told Jerry and Milton to go outside and fight the Black Dragons, while I got Jack. Then Jerry made a comment about love birds, but I shrugged it off and ran to Jack. I told him that he promised me that whenever I needed him he would be there and I needed him. He just sat there in a ball and told him that I wanted the Jack that we all knew and loved the Jack that was a hero. He just sat there so I left and decided I would have to do this without my best friend. Turns out it is hard to fight in a cheerleaders outfit and soon I was being held by 3 Black Dragons and Frank was tormenting me, then he told Jack that we had his little girlfriend and that if he cared he would come out and save me. Then Jack came out looked at Frank like he was going to kill him. He growled "Get your hands off of my Kim." He called me his Kim. When Frank didn't let go, Jack came up to him punched him square in the face, kicked him in an area that shouldn't be kicked, then flipped him over. He did it to the others touching me, then told the rest to buzz off or he would do worse. As they all walked by and apologized, everytime someone came near me Jack would tighten his grip on my waist, he was being really protective. He whispered "are you okay". I said yeah and returned the favor by kissing his cheek. Then everyone came over and hugged and clapped and congradulated everyone.


End file.
